


middle.

by itsnotgillian



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Rimming, jisoo tops in this, just a fair warning y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotgillian/pseuds/itsnotgillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Apparently, if you're childhood friends, that automatically makes the two of you perfect for each other."</p><p>(Jisoo and Jeonghan meet in the middle, where all the lines seem to blur, and they're left unaware whether what they're doing is still acceptable.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	middle.

**Author's Note:**

> 'gillian, motions chapter four,' says my conscience.   
>  'yes, i know,' i reply, furiously typing down jihan smut.   
>  'gILLIAN.'   
>  'i know i'm sORRY.'
> 
>  
> 
> yeah, in honor of jihan/shuhan day!!! y'all don't know but jihan is my 1.5 otp, right after chansol.  
> this?? i don't know what this is. i toyed around with some ideas in the beginning but they never turned out the way i wanted until i finally landed with this!!!
> 
> dedicated to the lovely ampalaya squad. ily guys, mwa. stay strong tayo mga bes.
> 
> also, if y'all didn't know, i have a [twitter](http://twitter.com/iksanraps). you can come scream at me about seventeen any time on there.

It was a given that Jeonghan and Jisoo were close. They were best friends, a package deal, practically born alongside each other. People often said it would turn out to be the classic story of childhood-friends-turned-to-lovers, but it never happened. It was never like that with Jisoo. They’d brush it off every time, saying it would be too weird, too awkward, if they were to start a relationship. It got to the point that even their own parents were egging them on. The two boys, however, were firm on their stand. 

“We could never. Not in a million years,” was Jisoo’s constant reply, eyes turning into crescents as he smiled politely. 

“It’s not like that,” Jeonghan would say. 

Until, suddenly, it was.

 

~

  

“Jisoo-ya.”

Jisoo swivels around in his office chair, momentarily abandoning the paper he’s writing. 

“Yep?” 

“Will you still love me even when I’m old and wrinkly?” Jeonghan has this wicked gleam in his eyes and Jisoo can’t help but laugh. 

“You see, this is why people think we’re dating. You hang out in my apartment while asking me questions about love.” 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “Just answer the question, Jisoo.” 

“Depends.” Jisoo shrugs. “What kind of love are we talking about here?” 

“Best friend love, duh.” 

“Oh, really? What if we end up together for real, just like how everybody assumes we are?” Jisoo raises an eyebrow tauntingly. 

“Couples can be best friends, too, you know,” Jeonghan says matter-of-factly as he props himself up on his elbows. Jisoo’s previously tidy bed is completely messed-up by now, and it’s entirely Jeonghan’s fault. 

“Well, in that case,” Jisoo turns back to his laptop. “Yes. I’ll still love you even then.”

 

~

  

“So, are you guys, like, a thing?” Seungcheol asks, beer bottle in hand. He sits across Jeonghan and Jisoo, with Jihoon sitting quietly beside him. They’re in a bar, and it’s dark for the most part, except for the little lamps situated above every table. Jisoo has a hard time deciding whether Seungcheol’s expression was that of curiosity or of amusement, or, maybe both. 

“Are _you_ guys a thing?” Jeonghan pipes up before Jisoo can answer, an accusatory finger pointing at the space between Seungcheol and Jihoon. 

“Are we?” Seungcheol turns to his friend, his eyes almost disappearing as he smiles. 

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “We aren’t.” 

“Oh?” Jeonghan acts surprised, but he’s nearly laughing. 

“No, really, we aren’t.” Seungcheol shakes his head. Now it’s his turn to point fingers. “Hey, you still haven’t answered my question.”

“Does it matter if we’re a thing? So what if we are? So what if we aren’t? That’s our business, not yours.” Jeonghan shrugs, his eyes peeking over at Jisoo for a moment. Jisoo’s hunched over the table, head slightly bowed. He plays around with his beer bottle, running his fingers up and down the glass as he wipes away at the condensation. 

“Hm, fair enough,” Seungcheol agrees. 

They don’t talk about it for the rest of the night.

  

~

  

The conversation on the way home, however, is far less conclusive. 

“What if we just do it?” Jeonghan’s words are slurred around the edges, and Jisoo watches his best friend carefully as the former sways around on his feet a bit. 

“Do what?” Jisoo reaches for Jeonghan’s hand to steady him, their fingers automatically slotting together. 

“Date.” Jeonghan throws the word out as if it were that easy.

“What?” Jisoo’s voice is so quiet, he doubts Jeonghan even hears him. 

“Fake-date, I mean,” Jeonghan clarifies, looking at Jisoo with an expression that says, ‘ _Come on, I’ll never go out with you for real.’_  

“Let’s just act as if we’re together. Everybody thinks that, anyway.” Jeonghan continues, teetering on the edge of the sidewalk. Jisoo lets go of Jeonghan’s hand and instead wraps an arm around his torso. Jeonghan lays his head on Jisoo’s chest, snuggling into the fabric of Jisoo’s jacket. 

“What do you say, Jisoo? Just so the rest of the world can shut up about us.” 

Jisoo shakes his head. “That’s a terrible idea.” He can faintly make out the smell of Jeonghan’s shampoo and he tries to be subtle as he breathes more of it in. 

“We’ll just say that we’re a couple whenever somebody asks. We don’t _really_ have to act like one. Besides, if everybody thinks we’re a thing, we must be pretty couple-y already.” 

It’s true. The pestering does get tiresome at times, but Jisoo doesn’t mind it for the most part. People think what they want to think, and Jisoo firmly believes that it’s none of his business. 

“These things never turn out as planned. One person falls for the other and it’s just a mess from there.” Jisoo pulls Jeonghan closer, syncing his steps with that of Jeonghan’s. At this rate, it’s going to take another ten minutes for them to get to Jeonghan’s dorm. 

“Which one of us is it going to be?” Jeonghan giggles, lifting his head from Jisoo’s shoulder. He turns to Jisoo, and Jisoo can feel Jeonghan breathing down on his neck. He acts as if it doesn’t send an involuntary shiver up his spine. 

“None of us, because I’m not agreeing to this.” 

Jeonghan pouts. “You’re no fun.” 

Jisoo doesn’t reply, just continues on walking. When they finally arrive at Jeonghan’s place and Jisoo miraculously gets Jeonghan into bed, Jeonghan tugs at Jisoo’s sleeve, nearly pulling Jisoo him on top of him.

“The offer still stands,” Jeonghan whispers, eyes half closed and a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“You won’t remember any of this tomorrow,” Jisoo says, pulling his arm out of Jeonghan’s grip. 

Jeonghan just laughs. 

“Joke’s on you if I do.”

 

~

  

Jeonghan doesn’t remember any of it. Or maybe he does. Jisoo doesn’t know. Jeonghan has a habit of keeping secrets, many of which Jisoo can figure out for himself, but he’s sure Jeonghan still hides a shitton of things from him. 

“Do you want to have lunch after this?” Jeonghan asks from beside Jisoo during their Oral Communications lecture, almost a week since Jeonghan brought up the whole fake-dating thing. 

“Sure.” Jisoo nods, eyes glued on his laptop screen as he continues to take notes. “Heads up, though, I’m kind of on a budget. I’m a little behind on rent.” Jisoo turns his head slightly, eyes coming in contact with Jeonghan’s. 

“That’s okay.” Jeonghan smiles. “I was thinking maybe _I_ should pay this time. I don’t want to be a permanent benefactor of your feeding program.” 

Jisoo stops typing. “ _You’ll_ pay? Seriously?” 

“Yes, Jisoo, I will. Contrary to popular belief, I’m not cheap. Just selective with the people I treat.” 

“Have you _ever_ treated anyone?” Jisoo’s resumed his note taking, but there’s a look of amusement in his eyes. 

“No. You’re the first.” Jeonghan starts to doodle on his notebook, having given up on notes nearly an hour ago. 

“Well, then, I’m honored.” Jisoo snickers. “But, wait.”

Jeonghan curiously raises his eyebrows at Jisoo. “Hm?” 

“Feeding program? Really?”

  

~

  

They’re at the McDonald’s right outside their campus, the one they usually run to when they’re both broke but insanely hungry. Jisoo doesn’t mind, though. At least he’s not paying today. 

They’re seated at a corner booth, their food laid out in front of them. Jisoo’s in the midst of finishing his burger, when Jeonghan says something that makes his jaw clench and his chewing stop short. 

“The offer still stands.” 

“What?” Jisoo forces the food down his throat. 

Jeonghan shrugs, shoving two fries into his mouth. “The whole fake-dating thing. I still want to do it.” 

“ _Why_?”

“Do you know how many times I’ve been asked if I’m dating ‘that cute guy that plays guitar in the courtyard’?” Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “It’s pathetic. I just want them to stop.”

“Wouldn’t people ask more questions if we admitted to ‘dating’?” Jisoo’s eyebrows furrow right at the middle. “Like, how we met, the story of our first kiss, who’s the romantic one, and stuff like that.” 

“Those are easy questions to answer. It beats having to explain to people why we’re _not_ dating. Apparently, if you’re childhood friends, that automatically makes the two of you perfect for each other.” Jeonghan shakes his head in annoyance, and for some reason, Jisoo finds it cute how bothered Jeonghan is by all of this. Not that he’s ever going to tell Jeonghan that. 

“You have a point…” Jisoo begins. 

“Be my fake boyfriend? Please?” Jisoo focuses on Jeonghan and sees that Jeonghan his lower lip stuck out into a pout. Jisoo has a history of never being able to say no to that face.

“We’ll break up really soon, I promise. In a few months, maybe. We’ll be too busy to notice that kind of change in time, anyway,” Jeonghan reassures. 

“I don’t know…” Jisoo still isn’t completely sold on the idea, and he can see that Jeonghan’s starting to get impatient with him. 

“Treat it like a game. Like, whichever one of us bails out on this whole thing first, loses. And whoever that is gets to do whatever the other says.” 

“That’s a pretty shitty punishment.” Jisoo chuckles.

“Ugh, _come on_ , Jisoo. It’ll be fun. We can tell our future children that we fake dated for a time. How’s _that_ for a bedtime story?” Jeonghan’s practically bouncing in his seat and Jisoo is _this_ close to agreeing. 

Jisoo sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Okay, fine,” Jisoo mutters. “Let’s pretend to be boyfriends.” 

Jeonghan let’s out a ‘yes!’ that’s loud enough for the other customers to hear, but Jeonghan ignores them all completely. 

“Consider this our first date, babe.”

“’Babe?’ So, we’re using nicknames now?” Jisoo can’t help but laugh, and this sends Jeonghan into his own giggling fit. 

“Almost all couples do, but _god_ this is so funny. I don’t know how long I’m gonna hold up on this deal.” The corners of Jeonghan’s eyes are all crinkled up from laughing. 

Jisoo points an accusatory finger at Jeonghan. “Hey, you brought this whole thing up. Don’t lose on me that fast.”  

“Ha!” Jeonghan cries out. “Me? Lose? Never.”

 

~

 

Life as fake boyfriends, like Jeonghan said, isn’t that much different. The only thing that changed is that, whenever people would compliment them on how sweet they are, and how good they look next to each other, instead of shaking their head and stuttering out disagreements, they accept it graciously and with wide smiles. 

“You know, this is pretty easy,” Jisoo says as they walk to their next lecture together, hand in hand, their sides lightly bumping into each other. 

“I told you.” Jeonghan doesn’t even have to ask what ‘this’ is. He already knows. 

“There’s only one thing missing.” 

Jisoo gives Jeonghan a questioning look. “What is it?” 

“We haven’t kissed yet.” 

Jisoo almost chokes on his own spit. 

“Do we have to?” Jisoo can’t see it, but there’s a look of pure horror on his face, which Jeonghan immediately laughs at.

“Of course we do.” Jeonghan says it like it’s the most obvious thing. 

“In _public_?” Jisoo can’t contain the disbelief in his voice. Kissing his best friend? No, never. Sign him the fuck out. 

“What’s the point if we won’t do it in public?” There’s a hint of exasperation in Jeonghan’s voice. “None of those heavy stuff, though. Nobody wants to see couples sucking each other’s faces off.”

Jisoo visibly cringes at the word ‘sucking’.

They arrive at the lecture hall, and Jisoo’s about to step in when Jeonghan pulls him back. The double doors are wide open, and Jisoo’s pretty sure all the people inside can see the moment Jeonghan suddenly decides to press his lips briefly onto Jisoo’s.

Jisoo tries to kiss back, but Jeonghan’s already pulling away.

“There,” Jeonghan says with an air of finality. He giggles at Jisoo’s shaken expression, his hand coming up to pat Jisoo’s cheek affectionately. “Don’t worry too much about it.” 

Jisoo has no time to react as he’s being pulled inside a room full of curious eyes.

  

~ 

 

“What other things do couples do?” 

They’re at Jisoo’s apartment; the TV’s on and there are empty beer bottles on the coffee table. They’re cuddled up on the couch, a normal occurrence for both of them, even before the whole ordeal with fake dating. Jisoo adjusts his position so Jeonghan can move even closer, so close that Jisoo is practically kissing the top of Jeonghan’s head. Jisoo doesn’t even think before pressing his lips against Jeonghan’s scalp. 

Jeonghan hums. “What are you doing? No one’s watching. We can stop pretending for now.” 

“I know,” Jisoo replies. Jeonghan playfully slaps Jisoo’s thigh. 

“What? I can’t be sweet to my best friend?” Jisoo grins down at Jeonghan’s huddled up form, admiring how soft Jeonghan looks at that moment. 

“Stop being weird and answer my question.” 

“What was your question again?” Jisoo asks, his fingers drawing circles on Jeonghan’s back. This relaxes Jeonghan, his breathing slowing down a bit as he buries his face in Jisoo’s shoulder. 

“What other things do couples do?” Jeonghan repeats. “Just so we know how to make us look more convincing to other people.” 

Jisoo feels the familiarity of Jeonghan’s breath against his neck, and he shifts in his seat a bit, trying to ignore the goose bumps that erupt on his arm. He’s thankful he decided to wear a sweater tonight. 

“I don’t know…” Jisoo trails off, his eyes wondering all over the room as he thinks. His eyes momentarily land on the TV, and it takes a second for Jisoo to realize that there’s a bedroom scene playing.

 _‘Couples definitely do **that**_ ,’ Jisoo wonders in his head as he watches the scene unfold on TV. He doesn’t dare admit it, but there’s something so entrancing about bedroom scenes, this one in particular, and Jisoo can’t figure out what it is. It’s not exactly different from all the other softcore porn he’s seen in the movies, but sitting there, a warm body pressed up tightly against his side, makes it seem like the events on the television are actually happening to _him_. 

And Jisoo doesn’t know how to deal with that. 

It takes another second for Jisoo to realize that Jeonghan’s not talking. Jisoo thinks he might’ve fallen asleep, but there’s a sharp intake of breath when Jisoo’s hand brushes Jeonghan’s side. Jisoo’s jaw drops open and he stares, openmouthed, as Jeonghan presses his face back into Jisoo’s shoulder. Jisoo could feel it. Something’s changed in the air around them. The temperature seems to have risen, even though Jisoo rarely messes with the thermostat. 

“Are you okay?” Jisoo asks after a while, and after the raunchy scene has passed. 

“Yeah.” Jeonghan’s voice is muffled against Jisoo’s shirt, but Jisoo makes out enough of it to understand. 

Jeonghan raises his head, mouth dangerously close to Jisoo’s ear. “Could you turn the TV off?” 

Jisoo nods, reaching over for the remote on the coffee table. He switches the TV off and the whole apartment is suddenly bathed in silence and darkness, save for the streetlamps outside, and the occasional sound of cars passing by. 

Jisoo looks down and realizes that Jeonghan’s staring. Jisoo swallows, unsure of what to do next. 

“Jisoo-ya.” Jeonghan’s voice is small, quiet, but there’s a purpose behind it. 

“Yes?” Jisoo answers back. Jeonghan’s so close, so, _so_ close Jisoo could almost— 

“Kiss me?” 

Jisoo doesn’t need to be told twice as he leans down to capture Jeonghan’s lips in his own. It feels a lot like the first time they kissed, right outside the lecture hall a few days ago, but this one feels slightly different, too. Like there’s something more to the kiss. 

And Jisoo _feels_ that something, feels it in the way Jeonghan leans up to press their mouths even closer together. They’re not pretending anymore. This kiss is as real as it gets. 

Jeonghan adjusts himself so it’s easier for him to kiss Jisoo back, his hand coming up to cradle the side of Jisoo’s face. The kiss gets more heated as tongue is soon added into the mix, and Jisoo wraps his arms around Jeonghan, pulling him closer until Jeonghan’s on Jisoo’s lap, legs on either side of Jisoo. This new angle sends a frenzy through Jisoo’s mind, and Jeonghan’s weight near his crotch doesn’t help, either. 

Jisoo whines when Jeonghan runs his fingers through Jisoo’s hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp. Jisoo absently thinks that they’ve passed the point of no return, and strangely, he’s okay with that. Jisoo just hopes that Jeonghan is, too, but judging by the soft moans coming from him, Jisoo’s sure that they’re on the same page. 

Jisoo jerks away when he feels the first brush of fingers against his crotch. He blinks up at Jeonghan, trying to steady both his eyesight and his breathing. 

“Wha—“ Jisoo gets cut off when Jeonghan places his lips over Jisoo’s. 

“It’s okay. You want this, too, right?” Jeonghan whispers once he pulls back, his eyes boring into Jisoo’s. 

Too. _Too._ **Too.**  

The word echoes in Jisoo’s mind as he realizes Jeonghan said ‘ _You want, this, too, right?_ ’ which could only mean that Jeonghan himself, wants it, and _god_ , Jisoo can’t think of anything hotter than Jeonghan admitting to wanting to sleep with him. 

“Yeah, yeah, I do.” Jisoo nods, hands trailing up from where they were previously resting on Jeonghan’s thighs. They come to a rest on Jeonghan’s hips, fingers digging into his skin, as Jisoo anticipates Jeonghan’s next move.

“Good.” Jeonghan maneuvers himself over Jisoo, and it’s an understatement to say that Jisoo isn’t ready for the sudden friction against his crotch. 

Jeonghan starts to grind on him, denim against denim, the fabric of their boxers rubbing down harshly on both of their cocks. Jisoo moans, lips parting involuntarily, and Jisoo could feel Jeonghan breathing heavily against his mouth. It should feel gross and awkward, two mouths on top of each other like that, hot breath and spit being exchanged between them, but neither of them seem to care at the moment. 

Jeonghan pulls away and Jisoo chases after him, never wanting their mouths to part, but Jeonghan busies himself with Jisoo’s neck, lips attaching themselves to the skin over Jisoo’s throat. Jisoo whimpers when he feels Jeonghan lick over a portion of his flesh, immediately nipping down right after. 

They don’t stop moving against each other, and with every roll of Jeonghan’s hips, Jisoo is edged closer and closer to his impending orgasm. It drives Jisoo crazy, the way Jeonghan seems so eager to bring him there, his own soft moans growing in volume against Jisoo’s neck. 

All too soon, Jisoo is coming, and he can feel his whole body tremble, a gasp escaping his lips at the sheer intensity of it all. Jisoo digs his nails into Jeonghan’s arms as Jeonghan continues to rut against Jisoo, chasing his own climax. Finally, Jeonghan comes, hips stopping as he pulls Jisoo closer, arms completely encircling around Jisoo’s neck. Jeonghan pants into Jisoo’s ear, and this time Jisoo doesn’t hide the obvious shiver that erupts through his body. 

They stay like that for a while, Jeonghan straddling Jisoo, their breaths eventually slowing down, as Jisoo rubs Jeonghan’s back in steady up and down motions. Jeonghan pulls away first, eyes blinking slowly as if in disbelief of the whole thing. 

“I need to change,” Jeonghan whispers, shifting uncomfortably on Jisoo’s lap. Jisoo feels it, too; the drying spunk inside his boxers, and he realizes that he needs to clean up as well. 

“Sure.” Jisoo nods. “You know where my clothes are.” 

Jeonghan climbs off Jisoo’s lap, and Jisoo watches him stretch, eyes wondering down to the sliver of exposed skin where Jeonghan’s shirt rides up. 

The reality of it all comes crashing down on Jisoo in one swift avalanche, and suddenly, Jisoo can’t find it in himself to look Jeonghan in the eye. Jisoo did _that_ with his best friend (technically, fake boyfriend, but they didn’t agree on dropping the whole best friend label, either) and he _liked_ it, and Jisoo feels as if he’s going to pass out. 

“Hey.” Jeonghan must’ve sensed the sudden change in Jisoo’s mood, because he’s instantly kneeling in front of Jisoo, cupping his face in both hands. “Hey, it’s alright.” 

“I want out,” Jisoo says. 

“What?” Jeonghan’s eyebrows furrow together. 

“I want out of this. This whole fake-dating thing. I don’t want to do it anymore.”

Jeonghan pulls his hands back as he sits down on his heels. “Was it…was it bad?” 

“No, no it wasn’t,” Jisoo admits. He can feel his throat constricting and tears start to collect in his eyes. “It was good. It was _too_ good, and I liked it and I’m not supposed to like it because you’re my best friend, and we shouldn’t even have done that and—“

Jeonghan shoots forward to hug Jisoo, but unlike the desperate clinging from earlier, this hug radiates comfort and understanding for what Jisoo is feeling.

“Okay, okay. We’ll stop, we’re done. We’re not dating anymore, we’re just best friends again. You and me. Just friends.” 

Jisoo doesn’t say it, but he wants to ask. 

_Are we?_

  

~

  

Instead of ignoring it, the two of them decided that what happened is an essential part of their friendship now. They’re not allowed to bring it up, but they _will_ treat it as a reminder to never, _ever_ let it happen again. 

“It’s a one time thing,” Jeonghan had declared. 

“Definitely,” Jisoo agreed.

That’s the thing with their friendship; it’s based on so much time and so much more memories that neither of them is willing to allow a single mess-up to ruin it. 

“We could treat it as a ‘I was just helping a bro out’ type of thing,” Jeonghan says out of the blue one day as they’re walking over to class. 

“I thought we’re not allowed to bring that up.” Jisoo gives Jeonghan a look. Jeonghan just shrugs.

“You’re wearing the same shirt you wore that night, so I remembered.” 

Jisoo shudders. “You’re making this so weird for me, Jeonghan.” 

“Am I? You said you liked it.” 

“I know what I said. The fact that I liked it has nothing to do with you.” 

‘ _Liar_ ,’ Jisoo accuses himself in his mind. ‘ _It has everything to do with him._ ’

Jeonghan punches Jisoo in the arm, but he’s laughing nonetheless. “That hurts.”

“Good. Your ego’s way too inflated, anyway.”

“Excuse me?” Jeonghan leans away from Jisoo, feigning surprise. 

“Yeah, excuse you.” 

“You probably think of it whenever you jack off.” Jeonghan wiggles his eyebrows at Jisoo and Jisoo has to pretend that his face isn’t heating up.

“I do _not_. Stop it.” Jisoo shoves Jeonghan away, Jeonghan’s laughter loud in his ears. 

Technically, he doesn’t think about it _during_ the act itself, but more like before it all happens.

It’s not as if Jisoo wills himself to remember it—oh, no—but it’s like an ever-present memory that resurfaces every time he’s alone in his room, his cock half-hard in his boxers. The image of Jeonghan grinding on top of him plays vividly in his mind and eventually fades away as Jisoo progresses through touching himself, but there’s still the knowledge that it _helps_ with his relief, and Jisoo couldn’t feel any guiltier about it. 

“You totally do. Come on, I can see it in your eyes when you spaced out just now.” Jeonghan’s grinning and Jisoo swore to never be the violent type, but right now, all he wants to do is smack Jeonghan in the head. 

“If you don’t stop, I’m ending this friendship,” Jisoo threatens, trying to sound as humorless as he can. 

Jeonghan tilts his head to the side and smiles. “Would you?” Jeonghan’s smile grows wider. “ _Can_ you?”

  

~

  

“Seungcheol called me the other day. He wanted to know why we ‘broke up’.”

Jisoo looks up from his food, a french fry hanging out of his mouth. He quickly chews it up and swallows. “What did you say?” 

Jeonghan looks out the window. “I told him not to stick his nose in my business.”

“You’re an asshole.” Jisoo shakes his head in disbelief. 

“I know,” Jeonghan deadpans, eyes focused on something outside. A few moments later, Jeonghan turns to Jisoo with wide eyes, as if remembering something really important.

“You lost.” Jeonghan points at Jisoo. 

Jisoo’s expression morphs into confusion. “Lost what?” 

“The game. You bailed out first, so now you have to do whatever I tell you to do.” Jeonghan slams his hand down on the table as if to prove a point. Jisoo just rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t think you were serious.” 

“Oh, I was _dead_ serious.” Jeonghan looks excited, as if a million different punishments are already flying through his head.

“Just don’t make it _too_ extreme.” Jisoo takes a sip from his soda. “I don’t think I’d be able to keep my cool in front of my mom the next time I go home knowing I streaked across campus.” 

“Don’t worry.” Jeonghan waves a hand in front of him. “Streaking’s old news. I mean, it’s kind of pointless. Running around with your dick and ass hanging out? Big deal. About a thousand other guys on campus have dicks and an ass, too.” 

Jisoo laughs at that. 

“So, what’s it gonna be, then?” 

Jeonghan taps his chin with his finger as he studies Jisoo. “I don’t know, yet. Maybe I’ll come up with something soon.” 

Jisoo groans, leaning back in his seat. “Don’t prolong my agony.” 

Jeonghan swipes a fry from Jisoo’s tray. 

“I do what I want, Hong.”

 

~

 

“’ _Never again’_ , my ass. Who said that? Did you say that? I didn’t say that.” Jeonghan rambles on as he’s pushed onto Jisoo’s bed, while at the same time trying to unbutton his shirt as fast as he could, his fingers moving in a fumbled mess. Jisoo reaches over and does it for Jeonghan, getting all the buttons undone in record time. 

“Actually, _you_ said it. But I guess you can’t keep to your word, huh?” Jisoo rips Jeonghan’s dress shirt off, exposing his shoulders and the rest of Jeonghan’s upper body. 

“Did I? God, I don’t even know anymore.” Jeonghan reaches over for Jisoo’s belt, which he surprisingly has a little bit more luck with taking off. Jisoo shimmies out of his jeans, throwing them onto the floor unceremoniously. 

Jeonghan leans up from where he’s trapped under Jisoo, kissing him like there’s no tomorrow. They continue like that for a while, all tongue and spit and hot breath. Jeonghan moans into Jisoo’s mouth, and Jisoo’s cock gives an involuntary twitch.

“That’s because you’re drunk,” Jisoo says, pulling away. The whole scene feels vaguely familiar to Jisoo, and he suddenly remembers the night Jeonghan proposed the whole fake dating thing.

“And you’re not?” Jeonghan accuses as he sits up, hands slipping under Jisoo’s shirt. Jisoo’s breath hitches at the feeling of Jeonghan’s palms against his stomach. 

“Only a little.” Jisoo smirks. It’s true, though. He barely had anything to drink at Seungcheol’s party earlier. 

(‘ _Are you the designated driver?’_ Seungcheol had asked.) 

 _(‘I don’t drive, but I have to make sure Jeonghan gets home safely,’_ Jisoo replied.) 

(Seungcheol gave him a look before asking, ‘ _Didn’t you guys break up?_ ’)

(Jisoo paused for a moment after that. ‘ _We’re still friends._ ’) 

(‘ _Again? Already? That fast?’)_

(‘ _We never stopped being friends._ ’) 

“This—“ Jeonghan tugs at the hem of Jisoo’s shirt,“—has to come off.”

Jisoo complies, raising his arms above his head. Jeonghan pulls Jisoo’s shirt off and immediately gets to work on leaving marks all over his neck and chest. 

Jisoo lets his head fall back, making it easier for Jeonghan to gain access to his exposed skin. 

“Jeonghan,” Jisoo hooks his fingers into Jeonghan’s belt loops. “Pants.”

“We’ll get there soon enough,” Jeonghan says against Jisoo’s neck. Jeonghan can feel Jisoo’s hard-on press against his thigh so Jeonghan angles himself so his own crotch is pressed against Jisoo’s. Jisoo lets out a strangled ‘ngh!’ at the sudden contact. 

Jeonghan pushes Jisoo down onto the mattress, keeping him in place between his legs. Jisoo looks up with a slightly dazed expression, as if he can’t believe what he’s seeing. 

“I’ve wanted you the moment I saw you standing outside my door.” Jeonghan hooks his fingers onto the waistband of Jisoo’s boxers, pulling them down in one swift movement. “I wanted to pull you into my room and skip the party altogether. I was ready to let you have your way with me.” 

Jisoo sits up, hands pushing against Jeonghan’s chest. “Why didn’t you do it, then?” 

Jeonghan bites his lip. “I needed the courage.”

“You have lots of that now, I suppose,” Jisoo muses, trailing a finger over the bone of Jeonghan’s jaw. He stops at Jeonghan’s chin, holding it between his pointer finger and thumb. 

“You talk too much, Jisoo,” Jeonghan remarks before pushing his lips against Jisoo’s. Jisoo is once again driven back by Jeonghan’s sheer force, but Jisoo fights back, easily overpowering Jeonghan a second later. They eventually lose track of who’s on top and who’s not, too immersed in a flurry of slick skin and hot kisses. 

It doesn’t take long before Jeonghan finally gets out of his pants, and both of them are lying there in a tangle of naked limbs. 

“Do you have, like, the stuff?” Jeonghan asks in between kisses, head pulling away slightly so he can look directly at Jisoo. Jeonghan realizes that he’s pinned down onto the bed, Jisoo’s fingers encircling both of Jeonghan’s wrists. Jisoo sees Jeonghan lick his lips, as if suddenly excited at the thought of being dominated. 

“Stuff? Like lube and condoms? Yeah, in the drawer right there.” Jisoo’s breathing hard, his neck shiny with sweat. Jeonghan raises an eyebrow. 

“What, you expect me to be completely unprepared? I’m not a prude.” 

“I didn’t say you were a prude, but, like, didn’t you break up with your last girlfriend nearly a year ago?” 

Jisoo nods. “Yeah, so? I can sleep around if I want to.” 

“Oh my fucking god, Hong Jisoo. What else are you hiding from me?” 

“Just how good I am in bed.” Jisoo winks at Jeonghan, face immediately breaking out into a grin right after. 

“That is a very tacky thing to say.” Jeonghan struggles against Jisoo’s grip, but Jisoo’s putting all his weight onto his hands, ensuring that Jeonghan is completely motionless beneath him.

Jisoo winks again and Jeonghan threatens to leave if Jisoo continues to do that. Jisoo just laughs, reaching over to his bedside drawer to quickly retrieve the things they need. 

“I want to try something,” Jisoo proposes as he sets the things down on the bed.

“What is it?”

Jisoo hesitates for a moment. “Can I rim you?” 

Jeonghan’s jaw drops open. 

“Holy shit, _yes_.” 

Jisoo seems to light up at this, hands running up and down Jeonghan’s thighs.

“Hands and knees, baby.” Jisoo commands, the nickname casually slipping from his lips. Jeonghan seems to like it, though, because he lets out a low whine before flipping his body over so his ass is held up in the air. 

Jeonghan wiggles his hips a little, as if trying to get Jisoo’s attention. “Please, Jisoo.” Jeonghan looks back and he’s pouting, and Jisoo’s heart nearly falls out of his own ass because Jeonghan is practically _begging_ , and it’s a rare sight to see Yoon Jeonghan beg. 

Jisoo leans down, fingers splayed across the skin of Jeonghan’s ass cheeks. Jisoo spreads him open, nearly choking at the sight of Jeonghan’s puckered hole on full display. Jisoo gives an experimental lick, and Jeonghan sighs, head dropping between his shoulders. 

Jisoo repeats this, over and over, tongue encircling Jeonghan’s perimeter, as Jeonghan whines above him, back arched and fingers gripping at Jisoo’s sheets, and Jisoo decides that he just wants to bask in the beauty of the scene in front of him. 

Jisoo pulls back and straightens up, hands running over Jeonghan’s sides. Jisoo could see that Jeonghan’s cheek is resting against a pillow, eyes closed and lips parted as his breath comes in short gasps. Jeonghan’s hand falls from where it was previously stroking at his cock, and Jisoo could see the precome leaking from the head. Jisoo leans down, leaving a trail of kisses up Jeonghan’s back, until his lips are merely inches away from Jeonghan’s ear. 

“Can you hand me the stuff, baby?” Jisoo whispers, and he can see wisps of Jeonghan’s hair flying about as Jisoo’s breath ghosts over the side of Jeonghan’s face. 

Jeonghan’s eyes crack open as he nods, his hand blindly searching for the condom and the bottle of lube. Jeonghan gathers both in his fist before reaching over behind him to hand them over to Jisoo. Jisoo takes them with a soft, ‘ _thank you, baby_ ,’ and Jisoo doesn’t waste any time in coating his fingers with the clear, slick liquid. 

Jisoo teases Jeonghan’s entrance with the tip of his index finger, and Jeonghan rocks back desperately. 

“ _God_ , Jisoo, please.” Jeonghan pleads. “I fucking hate you for doing this to me.” 

Jisoo grins as he pushes a finger in, moving in and out smoothly, Jeonghan’s moans echoing throughout the whole room. Jisoo adds another and Jeonghan nearly loses it. Jisoo pumps his digits in and out for a solid minute before Jeonghan impatiently demands for Jisoo to just fuck him already. 

“You’re even bossier in bed,” Jisoo complains as he rips the condom wrapper open. He rolls the rubber onto his cock, and Jisoo realizes that he hasn’t touched himself the whole time. Jisoo hisses at the feeling of his fingers running down his shaft as he positions himself near Jeonghan’s entrance. Jisoo lets the tip of his cock push against Jeonghan’s hole, and at the same time Jeonghan moves back, Jisoo pushes in, creating the perfect meeting place in the middle. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Jeonghan mutters, and Jisoo barely registers that Jeonghan’s biting down on one of his pillows. Jisoo starts to move, hands resting on Jeonghan’s hips, his hold getting tighter and tighter with each thrust he makes. Jeonghan’s just a moaning, groaning mess at this point, and Jisoo’s not afraid to admit that he’s getting off to that. 

Jisoo reaches for Jeonghan’s cock, and he’s surprised how it practically _throbs_ in his fingers. Jisoo starts to jack Jeonghan off, and combined with Jisoo’s persistent movements against Jeonghan’s prostate, it doesn’t take long before Jeonghan’s coming down onto Jisoo’s knuckles. 

“Fuuuck, _Jisoo_!” Jeonghan’s voice breaks at Jisoo’s name and Jisoo finds it so hot, the way his name rolls off Jeonghans tongue, that he soon finds himself chasing his own orgasm.

“Shit, Jeonghan. I think I might love you already.” Jisoo groans loudly a little while later as he empties himself inside the condom, body pressed forward against Jeonghan’s back. 

Both of them are breathing hard, clearly tired and spent, and after some moments, Jisoo rolls off Jeonghan to diligently discard of the condom, tying it up and tossing it inside the trash bin. Jisoo turns back towards the bed and he can see Jeonghan sitting at the edge of the bed, eyes following Jisoo’s every move. 

“You should clean up.” Jisoo stops in front of Jeonghan, brushing away strands of hair from his face with his clean hand.

“Let’s clean up together,” Jeonghan suggests, standing up so he’s eye level with Jisoo. Jisoo smiles, leaning in to place a kiss at the corner of Jeonghan’s lips. 

“Okay.”

 

~

 

“Tell me, did we have sex last night or was it all in my dream?” 

Jisoo nearly drops the spatula in his hand when he hears Jeonghan’s voice from behind him. He turns around, and sure enough Jeonghan’s standing there, one of Jisoo’s shirts hanging perfectly off his shoulders. Jeonghan’s hair is a mess and his face is still splotchy from sleep, but Jisoo thinks he looks like a million won.

“I don’t know.” Jisoo shrugs, turning back to the stove. “Maybe.”

“I know we did.” Jisoo could hear the smile in Jeonghan’s voice, even without looking. “Hangovers don’t include a throbbing pain in your asshole.” 

Jisoo laughs out loud at that and Jeonghan joins in, and for a moment, Jisoo’s apartment is filled with their hysterical laughter. 

Jisoo finishes with the eggs on the pan, placing them carefully on two separate plates, one for him, and one for Jeonghan. Jisoo’s rummaging through his fridge for the leftover ramyeon when Jeonghan speaks up. 

“I finally know what you can do as punishment for bailing out.” 

Jisoo walks over to the microwave, container of ramyeon in hand, as he raises an eyebrow at Jeonghan. 

“Okay. What do you want me to do?” 

“Be my boyfriend. For real this time.” 

Jisoo stops, and he has to set the ramyeon down because he’s afraid he’s going to make a huge mess if he doesn’t let go of it. He turns to Jeonghan, clearly confused. 

“How is that a punishment?” Jisoo scoffs, trying to play it cool. 

“You’ll have to deal with my sorry ass.” Jeonghan smiles up sweetly at Jisoo. Jisoo thinks that the sunlight streaming through the windows perfectly compliments the way Jeonghan’s face lights up when he smiles. 

“I’ve been dealing with your sorry ass my whole life. What difference would it make?” 

“You’ll have to deal with it as my boyfriend.” 

Jisoo shakes his head. “You’re really serious, aren’t you?” 

“Of course, I am.” Jeonghan rolls his eyes. 

“Does this mean I have to bring you coffee every morning?” 

“Yes.” 

“Two espresso shots, soy milk, and two sugars?” 

“Yes.” 

Jisoo smiles, head tilting to the side, as he looks directly at Jeonghan in all his sleepy, messy-haired glory.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~long live jihan~~


End file.
